


Надо поговорить

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dominant Erwin Smith, Love/Hate, M/M, PWP, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Я надеюсь, ты со временем расскажешь мне о всех своих фантазиях. А пока что я хочу рассказать тебе о своих. Послушаешь?





	Надо поговорить

— Ривай, зайди ко мне, как освободишься. Надо поговорить.

Ривай молча проследил взглядом за Эрвином Смитом, удаляющимся по коридору. Это был первый раз, когда тот заговорил с ним после инцидента в Подземном городе и их последующего вступления в разведкорпус.

Он закончил чистить свое устройство пространственного маневрирования, аккуратно сложил его на место и направился в кабинет капитана. Как он успел заметить, собственный кабинет был только у Смита, остальные капитаны отрядов ютились в большой общей комнате, в которой сам Ривай был лишь однажды. Интересно, за какие заслуги Смит отхватил себе такие привилегии?

— Входите. 

Ривай захлопнул за собой дверь и остановился. Смит поднялся из-за небольшого стола у окна и кивнул на стул, стоящий с другой стороны.

— Садись.

Ривай постоял немного, раздумывая, затем все же решил сесть. Смит подошел к двери, и, даже сидя к ней боком, Ривай узнал характерный звук поворота ключа в замочной скважине. Именно в этот момент он почувствовал неладное.

— Зачем ты меня позвал? 

— Я же сказал. Надо поговорить, — Смит зашел ему за спину, наклонился и одним быстрым движением свел вместе запястья. Что-то щелкнуло, Ривай дернулся, почувствовав прикосновение прохладного металла.

— Пожалуйста, не дергайся. Иначе останутся синяки.

Ривай не был готов к такому повороту событий — просто не ожидал подобного от Смита и не успел вовремя отреагировать. Так он арестован?

— Я арестован?

— Нет, — Смит продолжал стоять за его спиной, и Ривай попытался повернуться и посмотреть на него. 

— Тогда что... — договорить он не успел, потому что какая-то тряпка заткнула ему рот.

— Прости за это, но я должен удостовериться, что ты будешь вести себя тихо.

Ривай нахмурился. Если он не арестован, значит это инициатива самого Смита. Но что, черт возьми, тот собирается делать? Допрашивать его? Пытать? Неужели знает про Лобова?..

Смит тем временем развернул его вместе со стулом в сторону и сел напротив, почти соприкасаясь с Риваем коленями.

— Я вижу, ты хочешь знать, что происходит. Постараюсь ответить. Видишь ли, я попросил командора Шадиса перевести тебя в мой отряд, и он согласился. Но проблема в том, что я должен быть до конца уверен в своих солдатах — ведь от этого зависит не только их жизнь, но и моя. Я должен понимать их. Должен знать о них все. А о тебе я ничего не знаю.

Ривай не считал себя общительным и дружелюбным, но привязывать собеседника к стулу и засовывать ему в рот кляп, — это был самый странный способ завести разговор по душам, который он только мог представить.

— Да, я знаю, что ты отлично управляешься с приводом, хоть и неправильно держишь клинки. Знаю, что хорош в рукопашном бою и ближнем бою с ножом. Знаю, что вполне сносно ездишь верхом. Знаю, что ты силен, быстр и неразговорчив. Даже знаю, что ты очень чистоплотен — так что не волнуйся, тот платок, который сейчас у тебя во рту, я сам выстирал несколько раз. Но мне мало этой информации, Ривай. Я должен узнать больше. И собираюсь сделать это прямо сейчас.

Ривай приподнял бровь. 

— Хочешь спросить, каким образом, если заткнул тебе рот? Что ж, у меня свои методы, — Смит наклонился вперед, упершись локтями в колени, и посмотрел Риваю в глаза. — Во-первых, я хочу знать, кто тебя больше возбуждает. Девушки? — Смит слегка сощурился. — Парни? Значит, парни, — он слабо улыбнулся. — Пожалуй, я не удивлен. 

Ривай напрягся. Он мог бы поклясться, что ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул, ни одна эмоция не выскользнула наружу. Так как, черт побери, этот ублюдок понял? И вообще, какое отношение его предпочтения имеют к службе в разведке? Может, Смит таким образом издевается над ним? Или проверяет?

Еще тогда, в Подземном городе, он понял, что недооценивать капитана Эрвина Смита опасно. В штабе разведкорпуса он постоянно краем глаза следил за ним, наблюдал. В первую очередь нужно было понять, с каким противником он имеет дело — оценить его силу, скорость, изучить тактику ведения боя. И Ривай изучал со всей тщательностью, запоминая движения, замечая, как напрягаются мышцы на шее, как выпирают на спине острые лопатки. Конечно, он делал это без всяких задних мыслей. Но, кажется, эти наблюдения сослужили ему плохую службу. 

— Да, твои взгляды на тренирующихся разведчиков не остались незамеченными. Но продолжим. Тебя возбуждают парни, это мы выяснили. Теперь я хочу знать, это общее желание или... есть кто-то конкретно, кто тебя привлекает. Кого ты хочешь. Ого. Интересно.

В голосе Смита прозвучал азарт, и Ривай подавил в себе желание закрыть глаза. Он уже догадался, что именно они выдают его.

— Кто же это? Дай-ка подумать... Кто-то из твоего нынешнего отряда? Нет. Из другого? Тоже неверно. Стало быть, это кто-то из руководящего состава, — Смит усмехнулся. — А тебе палец в рот не клади, да? Мелкая рыбешка тебя не интересует. Только не говори, что запал на командора. Нет? Хм. Это Флагон? Снова нет... Но явно кто-то из капитанов. Кто бы это мог быть...

Смит смотрел на него внимательно и неотрывно. Черт, если так пойдет и дальше, то он... Блядь.

Ривай не выдержал и опустил голову.

— Ты сдаешься что ли? Ривай, не разочаровывай меня. Что же тут стыдного, если я узнаю, кто из капитанов... О-о... — Смит запнулся. — О! Я, кажется, понял. Неужели... Ривай, это что — я? 

Ривай изо всех сил стиснул зубы и поднял голову, впиваясь в Смита яростным взглядом. Тот откинулся на спинку стула и коротко рассмеялся.

— Ничего себе! Я даже подумать не мог. Скажи, — он снова наклонился вперед, — ты наблюдал за мной? На тренировках? Да, я помню, как несколько раз ловил твой взгляд. Думал, ты изучаешь мою тактику боя. А оно вон что. Где еще ты наблюдал за мной? В общей комнате? В столовой? В душе? Рива-ай... — Смит протянул его имя дольше положенного — с абсолютно непонятной интонацией. У Ривая в горле скопилась вязкая слюна, но кляп мешал нормально сглотнуть. Смит наклонился еще немного ближе.

— Если бы я знал, что ты наблюдаешь за мной, я бы устроил тебе хорошее представление. Тебе бы понравилось. О чем ты думал, когда следил за мной? Представлял, как трахнешь меня? Или как я тебя?.. О, подожди, я же еще не выяснил, как ты больше любишь. Так как? Сверху? Или снизу? — Смит сощурился. — Интересно. Очень интересно. 

Он поднялся и снова встал позади, за спиной. Ривай почувствовал, как его руки легли на спинку стула, отчего та немного подалась вперед под его весом.

Риваю не хватало воздуха, приходилось дышать через нос — быстро, шумно, слишком очевидно выдавая волнение. Обычно подобные разговоры его не трогали — наслушался вдоволь в Подземном городе, привык. Но слова Смита, сам его голос заползал куда-то прямо под кожу, отчего Ривай чувствовал, как поднимаются волоски на всем теле. Он сам удивлялся своей реакции. Похоже, Смит вытаскивал наружу то, что он упорно игнорировал все это время, просто не смотрел в ту сторону, не слушал, не чувствовал. Да, может, он и бросил пару лишних взглядов на Эрвина в душе, что в этом такого. Но сейчас, когда тот говорил об этом так, Ривай помимо собственной воли начинал представлять, как проводит ладонью по широкой груди, а струи воды очерчивают его пальцы...

— Ривай, ты девственник?

Ривай дернулся в сторону, когда слова внезапно прозвучали у него прямо над ухом. 

— Сложно в это поверить, учитывая то, где ты вырос. Неужели в такой обстановке и в таком окружении можно остаться девственником до твоего возраста? Хотя лично для меня это было бы хорошей новостью. Всегда приятно быть у кого-то первым.

Смит вернулся и опустился на стул.

— Ты ведь хочешь этого, правда, Ривай? — он усмехнулся, опуская взгляд ниже. — Твое тело более разговорчиво, чем твой рот. 

Блядь, нужно было подрочить утром. Ривай закрыл глаза, концентрируясь на том, чтобы успокоить сердцебиение, которое предательски направляло кровь совсем не туда, куда нужно. Чертов Фарлан с его жадностью, чертов Лобов с его интригами, чертов разведкорпус и, конечно, Эрвин Смит — чертов извращенец. Ривай успел пожалеть, что позволил втянуть себя в эту авантюру. Но секундная передышка закончилась катастрофически быстро.

— Скажи, ты дрочил, думая обо мне? — Смит улыбался, уже откровенно наслаждаясь. — Я знаю, в разведкорпусе у тебя не так много времени и возможностей сбросить сексуальное напряжение, но если постараться... то всегда можно улучить пару минут. Так как, Ривай, улучал?

Ривай старался не думать, не думать, не думать. У него горели щеки и, кажется, уши.

— Впрочем, это не так важно. Я надеюсь, ты со временем расскажешь мне о всех своих фантазиях. А пока что я хочу рассказать тебе о своих. Послушаешь?

А вот это уже становилось опасно. Смит соскользнул со стула и опустился перед ним на колени. Ривай в инстинктивном защитном жесте свел ноги вместе.

— Нет-нет, зачем, — Смит снова развел его колени в стороны, а затем оперся ладонью о край стула между его ног. — Расслабься, Ривай. Я же не собираюсь тебя пытать.

Спорное утверждение. Риваю казалось, что он чувствует сквозь ткань штанов тепло руки Смита, лежащей всего в каких-то сантиметрах от его возбужденного члена. 

— Для начала я хотел бы попробовать тебя на вкус, — Эрвин заглядывал ему в глаза снизу вверх. Его голос опустился практически до шепота, впивающегося в уши и стекающего по капле, по слову аккурат в штаны. — Тебе когда-нибудь отсасывали? Боже, надеюсь, нет, — Смит облизал губы, и Ривай с трудом сдержался, чтобы не податься вперед бедрами. Он смотрел и слушал, перестав даже моргать. — Конечно, я надеюсь на ответную любезность. Твой неразговорчивый рот так и просит меня трахнуть его. А потом я трахну тебя. Я хочу сделать это тут, в моем кабинете, на этом самом столе, — он провел второй рукой по краю столешницы, и Ривай завороженно проследил взглядом за этим движением. — Если ты позволишь, я бы хотел связать тебе руки — как сейчас. Меня это очень возбуждает. Надеюсь, во время секса ты чуть более эмоционален. Я хочу услышать, как ты стонешь подо мной. Как умоляешь меня о большем. Как кричишь мое имя, кончая. Черт, больше всего я хочу увидеть твое лицо в этот момент. Ривай, посмотри на меня, — он не двинулся, и Смит позвал снова, чуть громче: — Ривай! Ох...

Ривай продолжал сидеть с опущенной головой, в каком-то заторможенном состоянии наблюдая, как проступает на штанах влажное пятно. Пальцы Смита сильнее сжали краешек стула.

— Я не хотел этого. Прости.

Ривай наконец решился посмотреть на него и едва успел заметить удивление и настоящую растерянность во взгляде, прежде чем Смит поднялся и отвернулся к окну. Он потер переносицу двумя пальцами, вздохнул, а затем подошел к Риваю и освободил его, вытащив кляп и расстегнув наручники. 

— Подожди, пожалуйста, здесь. 

Он вышел, оставив Ривая в кабинете одного. 

Что ж, если из всего этого унижения можно извлечь какую-то пользу, Ривай не упустит этого шанса. Он подошел к столу и начал быстро и бесшумно проверять выдвижные ящики в поисках нужных документов.

К тому моменту, когда дверь открылась, Ривай уже снова сидел на стуле. Смит подошел к нему и протянул аккуратно сложенные форменные штаны. 

— В коридоре никого нет. Если выйдешь сейчас — тебя никто не увидит.

Ривай молча взял штаны и поднялся. 

Надо же, блядь, какой заботливый. Только ясно, что печешься ты о собственной шкуре, Эрвин Смит.

Ривай стиснул зубы и пошел к двери. Влажная ткань белья начинала неприятно холодить кожу. Он знал, что убьет этого человека. Не важно, как и когда — Ривай умел ждать. Но он отомстит ему за все унижения.

— Ривай, — позвал Смит. — Каждый из нас вправе сам решать, как использовать полученную информацию.

— Это угроза? — процедил Ривай сквозь зубы. Голос звучал хрипло.

— И да, и нет. Выбирать тебе.


End file.
